


【43番外】荒唐星系

by satoshionly



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshionly/pseuds/satoshionly





	【43番外】荒唐星系

夏之光知道焉栩嘉，风头盛名气大，原因嘛反正数不出个一二三，归结起来就是别人长得帅，颜狗当道的世界里女孩子看了当场发射星星眼，男孩子看了蹲地上画圈圈。

但夏之光知道赵磊要比焉栩嘉更早点，根源在迎新晚会上赵老师抱了个吉他台子上那么一坐，温温柔柔的漂亮劲，底下男男女女瞬间叛变，嘴里忍不住要嗷嗷叫了又跟木头小人似的硬生生憋住。

那天他其实就只记着这个弹吉他的学长了。

至于焉栩嘉？嗯？谁？

结果后来赵磊说，嘉嘉坐在下面看我的眼睛特别亮，你知不知道那种会发光的小星星，就藏在他的眼睛里，我当时觉得他要不顾一切扑上台来，因为我好像很早以前就在等那个拥抱。

夏之光被腻歪的爱情给恶心得抖了一下，肉笑皮不笑，说，哦。

隔了好几排椅子还要扑上台抱住，没想到焉栩嘉你背着大家学会了空中飞人的技巧哈。

焉栩嘉傻呵呵和赵磊挤在湖边长椅上给人暖手，听到一个“哦”也不气，说，夏之光你这是嫉妒。

他翻了个白眼，翻出记忆说，我当时就坐你旁边，咋没看出来你眼睛里有小星星。

赵磊震惊：什么？！你坐在嘉嘉旁边？

焉栩嘉同步震惊：什么？！你坐在我旁边？

夏之光微笑：是我输了。

……

荷尔蒙和多巴胺胡乱飞舞下总会制造出一些傻子，连深更半夜的湖堤杨柳都能看出浪漫。

和傻子讲道理是讲不通的。

当然夏之光对此嗤之以鼻，他巩固住自己的电灯泡人设，只感受到体内的单身狗因子在瞎几把窜。

再后来，赵磊还是喜欢在那里弹吉他，艺术型人才总是有点怪癖，不是喜欢蹲马桶上写歌，就是喜欢脱了衣服搞文学，都是毛病呗。

夏之光和焉栩嘉也把那里视作他们仨的秘密基地，也许赵磊和焉栩嘉还有另一个夏之光不知道的私人空间，谁知道呢？

那天赵磊换了首小调，拨弄到结尾又殊途同归回到最初那首歌，对方教过的那首，然后安安静静收了吉他，给他两说，我要出国了。

他不好说那句话的含义与语气意味着什么，像只扑棱蛾子四处乱飞“噗”地撞到灯罩上留下翅膀上的粉灰。

只是很安静，连他学校那条河都很识趣地消了声，只有天上挂着轮无比皎洁的月亮。

“哇”——

青蛙蹦跶了过去。

夏之光想逮住那只青蛙威胁着问它，你怎么不呱呱呱地叫，差点害我以为是焉栩嘉“哇”的一声哭了出来。

焉栩嘉当然没哭，只沉默着帮赵磊拉好吉他包上的拉链，拍拍包上的灰，问，什么时候的飞机？

赵磊回说，过两天的。

焉栩嘉点点头，没再继续问了，说，那我先回去了。和每次离开的时候一样，走上那条被无数人踩实结块的路，那轮硕大的月亮跟在他身后，把他的影子拉得特别特别长。

夏之光后来才琢磨出这幕戏突兀的那块黑斑点，荒唐时光里台下看客就最讨厌这类冷静的不敬业演员，抬不起半点兴趣。

哪个正值青春的小少年会这么过早地成熟放手，搞得像枪口憋火，堵得心慌意乱。

然后他想，他们仨在这块地烙印下的入木三分的痕迹，有朝一日终也会被时间冲淡。

夏之光问赵磊，你为什么不单独给他说？是不是没想到他会这么冷静、一点也不像平时的样子？

赵磊没有说话，视线凝固在磨损的吉他包上，那是焉栩嘉送他的。浑身上下还是那种温温柔柔的感觉，很漂亮，是真的很漂亮。

他继续说，你不打算告诉焉栩嘉航班是吗？送都不让送？

更不会让我送。夏之光在心头补充这么一句，又继续看着赵磊皎月似的侧脸，他开口：回国的话，告诉我吧。

赵磊应该是听到了，朝他看过来：为什么？

他就对这个人笑了下，很想做个超级英雄的动作出来，最后觉得有点傻，便没做。

他说，我觉得、去追求你的梦想吧，但别后悔——你看世界上那么多人，一定有人发着光坚定走在那条路上……我很羡慕。

赵磊愣了一下。

夏之光微微垂目，鲜绿而蒙着光的草地映入他眼帘，继续讲：我没给你们说过我以前是学跳舞的吧？我真的很羡慕你有勇气追求、看上去不切实际的梦想，所以如果有天你回国，来找我吧，我想听你弹吉他。

“好。”——他听到赵磊沙哑的声音。

也许有天赵磊会告诉他，其实那天你的眼睛也很漂亮、在闪光。

哦对，那天晚上因为月亮太亮，所以天上没有星星。

这就叫恶人自有恶人磨。

呸。

这就叫道高一尺魔高一丈。

呸。

我说夏之光，你到底会不会说话？焉栩嘉蹲在草丛边，从嘴里吐出点涩口的草沫，倒真像那些个出把剑嗖嗖嗖的江湖侠客。

夏之光啪啪打着咬个不停的雌蚊子，有病似的站在这连个鬼影都没有的旮旯勇敢承担起献血的重任。

“我说的不是挺有道理的？你是不是被赵磊圈得死死的？要我说，要放手能不能干脆点？学学赵磊，多大气。”

“我们那是……”焉栩嘉想要开口。

夏之光干脆接嘴，“知道，那是你们的默契，默契啊默契。”说完还鼓了几下掌。

焉栩嘉噎了一口老血，有点气地瞪着他。

夏之光继续插刀子，“焉栩嘉你咋那么怂呢？赵磊身上不就是这股劲最吸引你？花了那么久搞到了起飞时间，连送机都不去？”

“怂？你懂什么？”焉栩嘉就靠在那木椅子上，面上表情突然间冷漠，瞥了眼对面的人，“夏之光我看你不顺眼。”那掉漆的露出碎木渣滓的短截抵住他脊背，白袖子上被黏起碎碴和灰扑扑的脏东西。

月亮依旧那么亮，月光洒在这人脸上像敷了粉的白面团，晕晃晃的起波澜。

夏之光怀疑他犯病，却笑起来，挑衅式回道：我什么都不懂，我只知道你现在狼狈得丢脸丢到外太空去了，确实挺不顺眼的。

你看，生命中就是有那么个讨厌鬼，你就是看他不顺眼，不需要理由。

焉栩嘉打架要划分的话必须算是学院派，绝对是聘请了某些个赫赫有名的师傅练习一招半式，接招拆招都规规矩矩有模有样，就像他这个人。

夏之光是野路子型选手，一拳捶过来他不一定格挡，硬接一招再怼上去一脚，打的是以伤换伤，憋的是一股凶狠气。

“砰”——拳脚到肉发出闷响。

打架、就是真打架。

膝盖一提蹬在肚子上，反肘一击撞在胸口，侧踢踹腰，重拳砸脸——“靠？！恼羞成怒也不能打脸！”夏之光把焉栩嘉摁在地上，拽住这人的手腕，想把之前答应的自己也拖出来暴打一顿。

对方冷着脸看过来，凉飕飕的。

草地里滚几趟，不知道压死几只倒霉兮兮的可怜虫子，学院派被揍出几分不顾章法的狠劲，边学边打，腿抬高还想踹人。

热血青年冲冠一怒为红颜，配的应该是什么清纯校花热辣妹妹，而不是硬邦邦的糙汉子。

“焉栩嘉，你不是喝酒了吧？”

青草尖尖的茎戳在身上，生命力顽强的几根还能晃晃悠悠从发尾间呲出开。

离得近才真闻到股酒味，含混着汗腥气和草苗被磨破的凌冽味道。

“真喝了？”

焉栩嘉眉梢眼角染几分戾气，偏偏脸蛋是好看的打紧，颚骨形成的那条线弯的弧度也漂漂亮亮的，抿紧的唇薄而带着点渗血的红。

夏之光突然想到了野百合，山脊灌木丛里长一簇，散生的叶片窄窄小小捧着乳白色卷起的花瓣，森森然磅礴如涌的美丽。

焉栩嘉也挺漂亮的，睫毛卷翘翘的，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“怎么你也想喝？”焉栩嘉勾起嘴角，扬了扬下巴。

他下巴上沾了小撮泥土。

稍微有点碍眼，夏之光伸手想擦掉，突然间腹部被踹得一痛，位置颠倒被压在了下面。

这草坪要是会杀人，他两丧心病狂的屠戮行为应该早历经好几遍轮回了。

“喝呗，”夏之光继续用指腹抹去那褐色的泥，“主角没来的送别酒。”

焉栩嘉闻言倏地松开手，从地上站起来，“不打了，你输了。”

这位身上还留着灰脚印和泥巴沫子，白衬衫脏兮兮的皱着，看上去狼狈不堪，像在哪个破破烂烂野草丛里搞了三百六十五个回合。

夏之光对此喜闻乐见，叫你装逼，翻车了吧。

焉栩嘉却唇角上扬，问他，翻什么车？

月亮挂在柳梢头，焉栩嘉整个人笼罩在晕乎乎的光里，朦胧得像发酵了的绵软白面团，偏偏还是被揍过的那种。

很多人不知道，面团和百合其实一脉相连，夏之光不由得佩服起自己卓越的语文功底，鲁迅先生都要跳起来欣慰地拍拍他的肩膀。他以后或许还有更多的诗意，但可能真超不过如此精妙绝伦的比喻了。

所以他忍不住想要诉诸于口，在指尖触碰到那块面团的核、那株百合的蕊，也就是生命源流里最重要也最脆弱的动脉导管时，伴随着蓬勃而出的醇厚酒气。

夏之光的手放在焉栩嘉脖颈上，将将好能握住，每根指头都攥拢沉沉浮浮的醉意，然后盯着这个人说：喂，野百合。

他没有用劲，因而焉栩嘉还可以再毫不留情地砸上一拳，问，野百合是谁？

——你啊。

——夏之光你傻逼么，喊外号都能喊我面前来。

夏之光没有说话，只手上使力。

焉栩嘉感到一种呕吐的窒息感，让眼睛里也硬生生闷出几滴欲落不落的眼泪来，仰着头堆出条摇摇欲坠的线，偏偏毫无表情地盯着夏之光看。

他便松开了手，改为轻轻的抚摸那处斑驳的指印，指腹摩挲起青涩的情欲来。

这个人身上有如此磅礴的漂亮生气，却同样被对方紧紧裹在规矩里。

焉栩嘉的身体很烫，或许是因为酒水发酵，或许少年人的热量就是如此之高。夏之光迟钝地想，难怪冬天赵磊总喜欢挨着焉栩嘉坐，难怪他两总喜欢牵着手，很暖和。

乱撩拨的手指被身下的人紧紧拽住，焉栩嘉空闲的另只手攀到夏之光屁股上狠狠捏了下，揉着软腻的大腿根打旋。

夏之光笑了声，泪痣随着眼角一起摇曳，“床上打架？”

焉栩嘉的手掌滑到对方的膝盖弯，也跟着笑起来，“野狗发情期？”

赤裸的身躯绞着薄薄的被毯，理好的头发挼成乱糟糟的模样，急喘声若怦然重鼓，筋骨皮的疼痛全做彩头。

这是旗鼓相当的媾和战争。

却真是数万年人类进化成果尽数喂狗，一朝沦为发情期支配的牲畜。

“……”最后的胜利者夏之光把人压在床上，舔舐着对方咬破的下唇，一边摩挲着光滑的脊背。

焉栩嘉身上那种料峭的寒意也被磨出点单薄的脆弱来，汹涌而出的漂亮劲瞬间夺走了全部视线，他目光灼灼，明艳不可视。

焉栩嘉张开双腿勾在了夏之光的腰上，“……愿赌服输。”他从来讲规矩。

阴茎顺势勾到艳色的内里，生理性的肠液和润滑液混出了啧啧水声，敏感点藏在浅浅的地方，每次碰到都会引诱起腰肢的颤抖。

“那你叫一声我听听？”

夏之光又一次凿进最深处的湿软，恍惚以为碾碎了百合花渗着香气的汁液，涂抹在泛红发软的肉体上熏制。

焉栩嘉憋情欲住撩拨下的呻吟，瞥了他一眼，张嘴露出尖利的犬齿，一口猛咬住胡乱挪动的手指。

夏之光缩回去吃痛甩手，“靠！焉栩嘉？！你属狗的么？”

“那你呢？”焉栩嘉笑着问他，通红的眼尾迸发出丛莽的野性，夹带着林木中声嘶力竭的喧嚣。

夏之光盯着这人看，白皙的脸庞和身躯都在传递一种奇妙的语言，冷飕飕的眸子里蒙着层说不清汇聚的水光，他想起来赵磊的话，说的是焉栩嘉眼睛里有会发光的小星星。

他当时直觉一阵恶寒，现在也差不多。

五颜六色的霓虹灯一打，台上的人隔老远，还能看见星星？

狗屁的星星。

撑死是眼泪花。

他要是问出口，焉栩嘉肯定会嘲讽地回他，你懂不懂爱情。

狗屁的爱情。

他们俩不谈爱情。 

性是吃喝拉撒睡等级下的基本需求，最简单，最直接。

性与世界有关，爱情与你有关。

你是谁？不知道。

夏之光只在探索人体里隐匿的奥秘，通过指尖捻挑肿胀的乳头，通过啮齿厮磨温热的皮肤，通过性器抽弄软腻的肠穴，通过原始的性来触摸一片星辰。

这当然算不得正确，也算不得错误。

“呜……痛……”焉栩嘉微微喘出声，可惜酸软的双腿没法再踹一脚夏之光，只能蜷缩起脚趾搭在对方腰上。

夏之光看到野百合外蕊的紫、看到发酵膨胀的乳白面团。

他于是问，想哭吗？

不管是因为戛然而止的美好爱情，还是毫无缘由的年少荒唐。

他继续说，那就哭呗。

为什么要畏惧情绪呢？岂不是在畏惧你自己？

再怎么混乱的前一天过去，第二天的盛夏也依旧炽热，湛蓝色的晴空万里无云，飞鸟疾驰过也留不下半点踪影。

焉栩嘉系扣子的手法仿佛拿戒尺比量过，完完整整遮住每一处痕迹，除味剂清掉身上粘附的宿醉酒气。

对方的动作显得井井有条，像是已经把所有的乱七八糟都分门别类地归纳好，说，过去归于过去，没有什么永恒。

夏之光礼貌性送焉栩嘉出门，离开时站在奶茶店门口，对着店员说，请给我来一杯烫死人的咖啡。

店员妹子奇怪地瞅了他两一眼，做咖啡去了。

焉栩嘉盯着夏之光看，好像能盯出朵花来，他突然难以形容这个刚乱搞了次的人、此时的神情。

他于是说，“你还能再抠门点嘛夏之光，上了我，就给杯咖啡？”

手里被硬塞过来的咖啡纸杯，烫得人想缩回去，指腹都白上几分，便换了一只手拿：你是不是有毛病？

拿着暖暖手，夏之光说。

这个人表现得像哪个三流言情剧里的男主角，就是那种导演编剧和演员一连串的废物、糊弄糊弄能骗几个小姑娘就骗几个小姑娘。

焉栩嘉无语：这大夏天的暖手你是不是有毛病？

夏之光笑出声来，说，烫不死你的东西只会让你更强大。

焉栩嘉白了眼他：尼采的棺材板你压的住吗？

夏之光笑，我能压得住你就够了。然后颇有些得意地喝了一口咖啡，被烫得皱起脸嘶嘶吸气。

焉栩嘉在旁边毫无同情心地哈哈大笑。

某天他两正一步一步踩在那条他们三个人常一起经过的树荫道上，头顶上轰隆隆飞过架往西去的飞机，机翼唰的划过天空。

夏之光停住脚步，指着头顶上那架飞机，对焉栩嘉说，这就是赵磊坐的那班飞机。

焉栩嘉呸了一声，然后仰头看着消失在视野里的黑色小点。

焉栩嘉应该在这个瞬间蓦地感觉到一种万千言语都无法描摹的情绪，如此盛大、势不可挡，涌到他眼角，凝了滴骤然滑落的泪珠。

是今年的太阳特别大，晒萎了野百合，才会让做爱时半滴泪不掉的这个人突然想哭。

夏之光在旁边看着，周遭静寂得连蝉鸣也不闻，只突然有种难以言喻的预感，越过漫漫星河朝他奔来——焉栩嘉要失去他的赵磊了。

这是一种奇异的笃定的感觉。

他却没告诉焉栩嘉，只说，走了，该走了。

到很多年以后，夏之光和他的伴侣同床共枕，刚经历完一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。那个男孩扑过来，葱白手指压在他摊开的书页上，一字一句念出上面印刷着的蚂蚁似的文字。

「你身体里的每一个原子都来自一颗爆炸了的恒星，形成你左手的原子可能和形成你右手的来自不同的恒星。 这是我所知的关于物理的最有诗意的事情：你们都是星尘。」

他才突然想起年少无数次看过的星空。

亿万年以前，我们曾同源而生，来自同一片荒唐的星系。

这是无关爱情的、亘古的诗意。


End file.
